<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion's Den by Rose_Graywater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949352">Lion's Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Graywater/pseuds/Rose_Graywater'>Rose_Graywater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Graywater/pseuds/Rose_Graywater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no head bashing on London transit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve leaned up and kissed Villanelle. Her eyes stayed wide open, mainly gloating that she had again surprised the assassin. It was her one super power. The one that almost cost her her life. </p>
<p>Villanelle leaned up and looked up. She spotted the cord to signal the bus driver to pull over and practically leaped to tug it down. </p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder to Eve and growled in her Russian accent, "Get up."</p>
<p>Eve was still processing that their lips touched.  </p>
<p>"Come." Villanelle barked and Eve followed her off the bus. </p>
<p>Villanelle practically swaggered ahead of her in that billowing gray suit. Eve noticed she was walking towards a dingy pub with "Lion's Den" written above the awning.</p>
<p>If this made Eve the sheep, she thought, then sign me up. </p>
<p>Villanelle flipped a billfold toward the bartender and reached over the bar to grab a vodka bottle. She popped open the top and took a swig while walking backwards.</p>
<p>"I have a thing for bathrooms." Villanelle said to Eve. </p>
<p>Eve grabbed the bottle Villanelle had placed back on the bar and took a long gulp, staring down Villanelle the entire time. </p>
<p>Eve opened the bathroom door and saw Villanelle in a white tank with her back against the farthest wall between the two rows of stalls. Her nipples hard and protruding noticeably. </p>
<p>She started to unbutton her pants when Eve said,"Let me." Her eyes were burning. </p>
<p>Was the room spinning? Was this real? </p>
<p>She took another long swig of vodka bottle and walked slowly towards Villanelle. She needed to touch her for this to be real. </p>
<p>Eve handed the bottle to Villanelle. Eve started with the top button while Villanelle took another sip. She couldn't take her eyes off Eve's hair. </p>
<p>Eve got all of the buttons undone and the flowing pants easily dropped to Villanelle's ankles. She wasn't wearing underwear. </p>
<p>Villanelle flicked the clip out of Eve's hair, so that it cascaded down in waves. </p>
<p>She moved her face inward and inhaled.</p>
<p>Eve was practically gagging on Villanelle's scent again. </p>
<p>They were both feral.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>